Transformers (Película)
Historia Esta nueva línea de tiempo se ubica en el presente, en el año 2007, y tiene lugar en dónde más, en los Estados Unidos. Esta vez son los decepticons quienes han llegado primero a la tierra en busca de Megatron, su líder, quien cayó hace años al planeta mientras iba por el AllSpark, al igual que los autobots. Del lado de los decepticons, BlackOut y Scorponok irrumpen en una base estadounidense en Qatar, sorprendiendo a los militares apostados, afectando la red de seguridad y aniquilando sus huestes. Un grupo de ellos logra sobrevivir. El secretario de defensa es informado de ello y convoca a los expertos en seguridad informática para descubrir al culpable. Pero no sólo la base es afectada. Un nuevo ataque sucede, esta vez por parte de Frenzy, un pequeño decepticon espía, quien se infiltra en la red del Air Force One, el avión presidencial, descargando información que es detectada por Maggie, uno de los analistas informáticos y avisa al secretario, quien ordena desactivar los servidores, cortando parte del mensaje. Maggie hace una copia del mensaje y acude donde su amigo Glenn, hacker consumado que logra desencriptar el mensaje, pero el FBI los descubre y son arrestados. El secretario de Defensa recibe la visita del hombre del maletín, Tom, del Sector 7 investigación avanzada, quien le informa que los hechos sucedidos son clasificados y obedecen a un descubrimiento que el rastreador Beagle II hizo en Marte hace unos años. La información que se sabe es que la misión falló, pero en realidad tuvo éxito. Las imágenes corresponden a una estructura similar a la que atacó Qatar. Del mismo modo, se le hace tomar conocimiento de la existencia del Sector Siete, grupo militar encargado de investigación y desarrollo basados en restos no terrestres. Al haber anulado todas las comunicaciones a nivel mundial, se espera una invasión. El secretario de Defensa envía por el grupo de sobrevivientes, así como de las personas que tuvieron contacto con estos seres, yendo a la presa Hoover, donde reside el Sector Siete y donde tienen congelados a dos de esos organismos robóticos... y algo más. Al tiempo que la incursión de BlackOut en la base, Bumblebee, autobot espía ha llegado a la tierra a por el AllSpark, ubica a Sam Witwicky, quien guarda objetos de su tatarabuelo, quien acabó loco hablando de un hombre de hielo, y logra entablar amistad con él, haciendo que su padre compre un viejo camaro amarillo, que resultó ser el modo alterno de Bumblebee, a la vez que hace que Mikaela Banes, la chica más sexy de la escuela, note la presencia de Sam. Al lograr contactar a Sam, Bumblebee escapa de la casa del chico y avisa a su unidad, pero Sam piensa que se han robado su coche. El decepticon Barricade también va tras Sam Witwicky y logra ubicarlo gracias a que Frenzy descubre su nombre en Ebay, subastando los objetos de su tatarabuelo. Al ver a Mikaela acercándose, Sam la alerta y juntos huyen en su viejo auto, el cual protagoniza un enfrentamiento con Barricade, transformándose delante de los chicos en autobot. Asi mismo, Frenzy se enfrenta a Sam y a Mikaela y luego de caer derrotado, toma la forma del celular de la chica y va con ellos donde Bumblebee debe encontrarse con su unidad, donde un camión Peterbilt, un pontiac Solstice, un hummer y un topkick 6500, los rodean y se transforman, ante la sorpresa de los dos chicos. Optimus Prime, líder de la unidad, se presenta a Sam y Mikaela como entidades robóticas autónomas que vienen del planeta Cybertron y presenta a su vez a cada uno de sus integrantes, conformada por Ratchet, médico, Ironhide, el artillero y Jazz, segundo al mando, quienes exhiben "algo" de su personalidad. Además, Optimus los pone al tanto del porqué de su llegada. Los autobots están tras el AllSpark y sabían que Megatron también lo buscaba y que había caído en el planeta hace varios años, cuando una expedición del siglo XIX al mando del capitán Archibald Witwicky (acertaron, es el tatarabuelo de Sam), hizo un descubrimiento en el ártico. El capitán activó sin querer algo de la estructura de Megatron, que hizo grabar las coordenadas de ubicación del AllSpark, dejando alterado al hombre, quien fue declarado loco. Sam, Mikaela y los autobots llegan a la casa del primero donde éste pone su habitación al revés para ubicar los dichosos lentes, mientras los robots tratan de pasar desapercibidos por los padres de Sam, protagonizando escenas divertidas. Finalmente, Sam ubica los lentes, pero en ese momento llega un grupo de militares que se hacen llamar del Sector Siete y arrestan a toda la familia con perro incluido. En el camino, uno de los dos autos donde iban militares, Mikaela y Sam son interceptados por los autobots, consiguiendo liberarlos, pero los militares del S7 habían pedido refuerzos y pronto se vieron rodeados de helicópteros. Los autobots vuelven a su modo alterno, excepto Optimus quien es perseguido por las fuerzas militares. En un momento dado, Optimus se esconde bajo un puente, pero Mikaela pierde el equilibrio y se apoya en Sam, pero éste también peligra y caen. Bumblebee los salva, pero son nuevamente capturados por el Sector Siete, quienes congelan al autobot, llevándoselo para investigación. Escondidos, Jazz propone ir por Bumblebee, pero Optimus le dice que no porque podrían dañar a los humanos. Ahora que tienen los lentes, deben ir por el AllSpark. Con la llegada de los sobrevivientes, y la información obtenida por el hombre del maletín, el secretario de Defensa ordena liberar a Glenn y a Maggie, que fue la que finalmente detectó y descifró el mensaje y se reúne con la gente del sector Siete, y el agente Reggie Simmons les revela lo que han estado ocultando por años: La estructura congelada de Megatron y el AllSpark. Frenzy avisa a la unidad de decepticons, quienes se preparan para el ataque. El secretario de Defensa es convencido de liberar a Bumblebee y aunque al principio tiene una actitud defensiva para con los humanos, al enterarse por Sam de la existencia del AllSpark, les acompaña y comprime el enorme Cubo. En ese momento, Frenzy desactiva el congelador y Megatron vuelve. En medio del caos, se decide esconder el Cubo en las inmediaciones de Mission City. El camaro y vehículos militares van hacia allá, mientras el sector siete, los analistas y el secretario de Defensa se quedan para ordenar al ejército brindar apoyo en Mission City. Camino a la ciudad, se encuentran con el resto de autobots, quienes los siguen. Llegando a Mission City, Bonecrusher enfrenta a Optimus, quien se retrasa, entonces Jazz asume la misión. Los decepticons llegan y se produce una batalla, en la que Bumblebee pierde las móviles de base. En todo el caos, Megatron hace su aparición. Sin Prime, Megatron sacudirá la ciudad, pero Jazz trata de impedirlo, siendo partido en dos por el propio Megatron. :( Al llegar Prime, se enfrenta a Megatron, quien logra deshacerse de él para ir por Sam. Mientras, éste coge el cubo y llega hasta la azotea de un edificio y trata de pasar el Cubo a unos militares que iban en un helicóptero, pero Starscream destruye el aparato y Megatron dispara contra una columna de donde se sostenía Sam, cayendo desde lo alto del edificio, pero Optimus detiene su caída y le salva, diciéndole que si es derrotado por Megatron, Sam deberá poner el cubo en su pecho para que no se haga del poder, sacrificando su vida. Los militares también ayudan a los autobots y juntos logran derrotar a los decepticons. Optimus está a punto de perder la batalla contra Megatron, pero los aviones militares caen sobre el líder decepticon debilitándolo. Sam, en lugar de poner el cubo en el pecho de Prime, lo incrusta en el pecho de Megatron, desactivándolo y destruyendo seriamente su estructura. Starscream, sin embargo, no interviene más que para destruir la flota de F-22 que se acercaban a apoyar. Finalmente, Optimus y los autobots permanecerán en la tierra ya que no pueden reconstruir a Cybertron sin el AllSpark, mientras Bumblebee decide quedarse junto a Sam. El gobierno clausura al Sector Siete y los decepticons destruidos son lanzados al Laurential Abyss, en Canadá. Prime hace un llamado a todos los autobots esparcidos por el universo y Starscream huye del planeta. Impacto La noticia de que habría una película de Transformers causó revuelo a toda la comunidad transfans. Fue tanta la expectativa que algunos incluso llegaron a "tomar prestada" la máquina de Michael Bay, el director. Supuestos guiones fueron filtrados y muchos se desencantaron de la película al leer sus primeras páginas. Pero lo que causó aún más alboroto fueron los diseños de los transformers para la pela. Muchos fanáticos a ultranza se rasgaron las vestiduras al ver que el pequeño Bumblebee, pasaba de ser el adorable escarabajo bonachón a un camaro, que al convertirse en robot superaba en tamaño incluso a Jazz, dejándolo como el más chato de todos los autobots. Así mismo el diseño de Megatrón decepcionó a muchos ya que más parecía una escultura contemporánea de varios metros de alto, que el poderoso líder de los decepticons. Felizmente, gracias a los blogs y el pedido a nivel mundial de los transfans, Megatron fue rediseñado, luciendo algo mejor en la película Aún con todo, la película fue un éxito, dando lugar a dos secuelas y a una nueva línea de juguetes que ha puesto de moda nuevamente a la saga Transformers. Ya en el cine, la pela se dejó ver y cumplió con entretener, pese a una trama no muy bien elaborada. Se puso bastante énfasis en el personaje de Bumblebee, dándole incluso ciertos gags y características que correspondían a otros autobots en G1. Las alicaídas ventas de autos de General Motors mejoró en algo, gracias sobretodo al modelo Pontiac, utilizado por Jazz. Claro que eso no mellaría mucho en la gran pérdida que afronta la compañía. thumb|300px|left|Killer of decepticons?? Querrán decir: ¡Víctima de los decepticons! Música Se estrenaron dos soundtracks para esta película. El primer soundtrack es un conjunto de canciones que se escucharon, al menos la mayoría, en alguna parte de la misma. De todas las pistas, la primera es la más conocida. El segundo soundtrack corresponde al score o música instrumental de la película, elaborada por Steve Jablonsky, que ya tiene experiencia en música para películas y es éste soundtrack precisamente el que tuvo mayor éxito entre los fans de la película y el que fue esperado con ansias ya que su estreno demoró unos meses más que el primer soundtrack. Muchos fanáticos de la música de películas quedaron encantados con este nuevo material y no dudaron en mostrar sus ejecuciones en youtube. Video:Transformers the Movie - Arrival to Earth Theme Piano Cover|Este chinito es lo máximo Video:Transformers OST What I've done|Bravaza la ejecución Video:Transformers Soundtrack - Autobots (Piano Version)|Muy buena ejecución!!! Video:Tranformers - Autobots & Optimus piano arrangement|Mix del Score Dvd El segundo disco del DVD de los Transformers ofrece buena información sobre cómo se realizó la película, además de saber cómo se escogió a los personajes y su versión de por qué se les dió el diseño y modelos de autos con el que salen en la pela. Lamentablemente no vienen muchas escenas eliminadas, tan sólo una. Una cosa que particularmente me disgustó fue cuando uno de los que forman parte del elenco de producción llamó a Jazz, Ratchet y Ironhide mercado secundario... ¿Cómo que mercado secundario para tres autobots de antología? Un agradecimiento eso sí, por utilizar a Jazz al momento de explicar la prueba de concepto del uso de las protoformas. Este disco se divide en tres partes: *Our World (Nuestro Mundo) **The Story Sparks (Surge la Historia) Cuenta cómo se decidieron a hacer una película sobre Transformers. **Human Allies (Aliados Humanos) Elección de los actores. **I fight Giant Robots (Lucho contra robots gigantes) Entrenamiento de los actores. **Battleground (Campo de Batalla) Filmación de las escenas. *Their War (Su guerra) **Rise of the robots (La Rebelión de los robots) De la historia a la película. Elección de robots. **Autobots Roll Out (Creación de los autobots) Elección de los vehículos para los autobots. **Decepticons Strike (Los decepticons atacan) Elección de los vehículos para los decepticons. **Inside the AllSpark (Dentro de la matriz) Diseño computarizado de los personajes y efectos especiales para la película. *More than meets the eye (Más de lo que parece) **From Script to sand: The Scorponok desert Attack (Del guión a la arena: el ataque de Scorponok en el desierto) **Concepts (Conceptos) Conjunto de imágenes de apoyo utilizadas en la realización de la película. **Trailers (Avances)